


Politics Don't Stop

by maximusreader



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec lightwood-bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Magnus Bane, Some angst, alec flexes, chairman meow - Freeform, dont mess w him, magnus lightwood-bane, very political
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximusreader/pseuds/maximusreader
Summary: Alec is confronted by some shadowhunters who don't entirely agree with his "lifestyle." Fortunately, he has a wonderful husband to come home to.Inspired by this prompt:Person A: I hate it when people ask me if I’m still gay or not.Person A: Like, what do they expect me to say?Person A: “No, not anymore, my gay card expired last week, and I forgot to replace it”?Person B: Honey, I love you, but it’s 3am.





	Politics Don't Stop

              Alec stood calmly in his old office, resting his shoulder carefully against the fireplace while he did his very best to look attentive. The New York Institute often hosted a meeting for other institutes around the state, and as Inquisitor Alec had open invitation to sit in and speak to the institute heads all at once. It gave the shadowhunters the rare, but welcome, opportunity to visit the city. The rest of New York state wasn’t nearly as densely populated as New York City, so there weren’t as many institutes, and the other heads were comfortably able to leave their homes for a day or two to catch up. These meetings were just as much about old friends spending time together as it was about improving how the institutes function.

              When he was head of the institute Alec had only been in attendance to two other meetings, which were entirely focused on making sure the world didn’t end and there were enough resources to go around. Alec had felt incredibly at home in the war room that was created, speaking confidently and eloquently to protect his home. New York City had been at the center of so much conflict, and there was no time for personal issues to get in the way, nor was there time to question Alec on his ability to lead.

              Now, however, the meetings were far more political in their focus, and Alec felt himself being put under the microscope. His own council of Downworld leaders was looked at with raised brows and hesitation. Especially after becoming Inquisitor and providing incentives to other institutes to follow suit. Mainland New York was more populated by Seelies and wolves, as there was plenty of natural land left for them to thrive in comfortably. There was a silent agreement that so long as things remained peaceful, each of the groups would keep to themselves. The other institutes didn’t see why it might be a good idea to maintain any kind of relationship with downworlders, let alone a cooperative one.

              Let alone a romantic one.

              “Speaking of scandalous affairs,” the head of the Franklin County Institute, Ashley, said, crossing her legs and looking at Alec smugly, “Are the rumors true that you, Mr. Lightwood, have married a warlock?”

              She spoke like she wasn’t actually expecting an answer, just wanted to show off how in-the-know she was. One arm was resting on the back of the couch, while the other held onto the whiskey that Alec had poured for her earlier. She looked far too at home, as though she believed she had the strongest authority of anyone in the room. Her chin tilted up, daring Alec, wanting to get him to lose his temper.

              “That’s right, a little over a year ago,” Alec said, sipping his drink.

              Isabelle tensed behind her desk, eyes narrowing, “It was a beautiful ceremony too, held in our own institute.”

              Ashley giggled as she sipped her drink, “How nice, but really, what’s going to happen when you come to your senses?”

              Straightening his back, Alec raised an eyebrow, “I’m sorry. I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

              “Come on now, son,” another head piped in, he couldn’t be more than two years older than Alec, “You know that shadowhunters don’t actually have relationships with downworlders. And what happens when you want kids? Carry on that proud family Lightwood legacy.”

              Alec could only stare with his mouth agape as more people chimed in, all seemingly determined to lecture him into “sorting his life out.”

              “I mean, I’m absolutely okay with your relationship, I just don’t want to hear about it. Now that that warlock _lives_ in Alicante, I can’t hear anything else.”

              “Why are you so determined to shove your relationship in our faces?”

              “Are you sure you still really want to be with him?”

              And that was it. Izzy stood up, placing her hand down on her desk harshly, “Thank you.” She was very carefully being calm, “But I think my brother, the _Inquisitor_ , still has a lot of work to do back in Idris. Let’s reconvene tomorrow morning? I can help answer any lingering questions you have about maintain positive relationships with the downworld and we can move on to discussing combat.”

              Her tone left no room for argument. Slowly the other shadowhunters left the room, saying good bye to Alec as Izzy watched on with a twisted grin. It was obviously forced, but she had learned to at least try and fake her emotions.

              On his way out one last Shadowhunter came and gave Alec a pat on his shoulder, “Don’t worry, son, one day you’ll understand that the old ways lasted for so long because they were so much better.”

              Alec smiled, a far better actor than his sister, “How old are you now, Henry? Surely retirement is on your mind. I’ll be sure to send you my recommendations for your replacement by the end of the week. Please, have a good night, and let me know if you need help setting up that council I was talking about.”

              Henry walked stiffly out of the room, suddenly with very little to say.   

              “I forget that NYC is so far removed from the rest of the state.”

              Alec sighed and tossed back the rest of his drink, feeling the weight of the day settle on his shoulders.

              “Like, honestly, I understand there’s only ten people in total in some of these places, but you’d still think people would be more open minded by now,” she continued, “Sometimes they make the shadowhunters from the south look accepting.”

              “Iz,” Alec sighed, giving his sister a half smile, “It’s okay. We just have to continue forward. People like them are so focused on the past, that as long as we keep doing what we’re doing, as long as we keep getting more people involved with us, those people will be left behind. The progress is slow moving, but it’s still progress.”

              Izzy huffed, slouching back in her desk chair with her arms crossed, “I hate it when you’re right. It’s so annoying.”

              “Then I guess you’re just constantly annoyed, huh?”

              “Oh go home to your husband,” Izzy said.

              “Gladly,” Alec chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Izzy’s forehead before walking out the door.

              ***

              Moving as quietly as he could, Alec peeked his head into their bedroom, not actually surprised to find his husband leaning against their headboard with a book open on his chest, face illuminated by the soft light from their bedside lamp.

              “Mrrrow,” said the orange cat at the foot of their bed, lifting his head and looking up at Alec. Magnus described that sound as “the kitty re-activation noise,” telling Alec that it meant the kitty’s brain had been turned back on.

              Leaning over and scratching the top of the cat’s head, Alec heard the low rumble of Chairman Meow’s purring. Leaning in closer Alec let Chairman sniff his nose before lightly grabbing it with his teeth, giving Alec the pleasure of inhaling pure fish breath. “That’s how he kisses you!” Magnus had exclaimed, positively enamored with the fat orange tabby they had adopted. Alec had taken a bit longer to warm up to him, but once he had, he had to admit that he loved the cat so much.

              Chairman began kneading his paws into the comforter and Alec moved to carefully take the book off of Magnus’ chest and press a kiss to his husband’s forehead.

              “Huh,” Magnus stirred, “Zander?” He blinked the sleepiness from eyes as he looked around before his eyes landed on Alec. “Hi,” he smiled, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck.

              “Hi,” Alec whispered, pressing a soft kiss onto Magnus’ waiting lips, “I love you so much.”

              “I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus murmured, waking up a bit more, “How was the meeting?”

              Alec shrugged and moved away, starting to get ready for bed. Magnus shifted in bed so he was properly lying in the bed, content to listen to Alec talk about his day until they both fell asleep.

              “The world outside of a big city is just as prejudiced as it’s always been,” Alec told him.

              “Ohhhhh, what happened this time?”

              Huffing Alec traded his dress shirt for a comfortable t-shirt, stripping down to his boxers and kicking his shoes away.

              “I just can’t stand it when people ask me if I’m still married to you,” he huffed, feeling himself get frustrated again, “Like I’m just going to wake up one morning and go, ‘You know what? I changed my mind, this isn’t for me.’”

              “Assholes,” Magnus blinked slowly, fiddling with his wedding ring with a finger under the covers.

              “I know! It’s like they keep waiting for me to stop being gay, asking me what’s going to happen when I want kids.”

              “Idiots.”

              “Like, do they think that one day I’m going to be like, ‘Actually, I decided to let my gay license lapse. I might not go back, you know you have to take a test and everything.’” Magnus snickered and rolled over as Alec crawled into bed, tucking himself into his husband, slipping a hand under his shirt and resting it over his heart. “Maybe I should say that one day, see how they react. Or next time someone asks who’s the man and who’s the woman in the relationship I’ll say, ‘Actually I’m pregnant.’ Or-”

              “Alexander,” Magnus cuts in, not opening his eyes, “I love you. We’ll be together forever. We put a ring on it and everything. Let your success be your revenge. Now please go to sleep, it’s like three in the morning.”

              Alec exhales deeply and holds Magnus tighter to him, smiling softly when he remembered that he gets to fall asleep like this every night, forever.

              “I love you too,” Alec whispered, kissing the top of Magnus’ head before falling to sleep as well.

              The next morning Alec woke up when the early rays of the morning sunlight filtered into the room. Magnus’ head was still pillowed on Alec’s chest, and Chairman Meow loafed on his stomach. Alec closed his eyes, soaking in the tranquility of the morning, happy to lie there quietly until it was time to get up. No dream could ever compare to this reality anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first time in a while that I've shared my fiction in a public sphere, so I hope you liked it! Constructive criticism and feedback are very welcome. Hopefully, moving forward I will have the time to continue sharing work.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @bisexual-highwarlock  
> Link to prompt: https://never-close-our-eyes.tumblr.com/post/180108583774/person-a-i-hate-it-when-people-ask-me-if-im


End file.
